ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 Ever (film)/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous Next - 2 *(The film starts with the Disney and Pixar Animation Studios logos; complete with a new Rock-influenced score for the former done by two members of Queen). *(A row of moving boxes lie on the floor of the room. They are drawn up in crayon to look like a miniature Western town. The bedroom is lined with cloud wallpaper giving the impression of sky. One of the boxes has a children's illustrated "WANTED" poster of a Mr. Potato Head taped to it. A Mr. Potato Head doll is set in front of the poster. The voice over of Andy Davis, a 6-year-old boy, can be heard acting out all the voices of the scene) *'Andy Davis (as Mr. Potato Head):' Alright, everyone! This is a stick-up! DON'T ANYBODY MOVE! Now empty that safe! *(A group of toys have been crowded together in front of the "BANK" box. Andy's hand lowers a ceramic piggy bank in front of Mr. Potato Head and shakes out a pile of coins to the floor) *'Andy (as Mr. Potato Head):' Ohhh-hooo-hoooh. Money. Money. Money. (mimics kissing noises) *(A porcelain figurine of the shepherdess, Bo Peep, is brought into the scene) *'Andy (as Bo Peep):' Stop it! Stop it, you mean old potato! *'Andy (as Potato Head):' Quiet, Bo Peep. Or your sheep get run over! *(The companion porcelain sheep are placed in the center of a Hot Wheels track loop) *'Andy (as Billy, Goat, and Gruff):' Heeeeelp!! BAAAAA!! Heeeelp us!! *'Andy (as Bo):' Oh, no! Not my sheep! Somebody do something! *(Woody, a pull-string doll cowboy, enters into the scene opposite the inanimate spud. Andy's hand pulls on the ring in the center of Woody's back) *'Woody (voice box):' Reach for the skyyyy! *'Andy (as Potato Head):' Oh, no! Sheriff Woody!! *'Andy (as Woody):' I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Bart! *(Andy's hand pulls out one of Mr. Potato Head's eyes) *'Andy (as Potato Head):' Doh! How'd you know it was me?! *'Andy (as Woody):' Are you gonna come quietly? *'Andy (as Potato Head):' You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog, with a built-in-force-field! *(Andy places a toy dog, with a slinky for a mid-section, in front of Mr. Potato Head and stretches him out) *'Andy (as Woody):' Well, I brought my dinosaur, who eats force-field dogs!! *(Andy reveals a plastic Tyrannosaurus rex, who stomps on the Slinky Dog. Andy picks up Mr. Potato Head and places him in a baby crib in the room) *'Andy (as Woody):' You're goin' to jail, Bart. (a cardboard sign is taped to the bars with the word "JAIL" written in crayon) Say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. *(Andy's 1-year-old sister, Molly, crawls over and picks up Mr. Potato Head. She sucks on him for a beat then proceeds to pound the toy repeatedly against the rail of her crib, forcing some of his parts loose. Andy, wearing a cowboy hat himself, picks up Woody off the floor) *'Andy:' You saved the day again, Woody. (pulls Woody's string) *'Woody (voice box):' You're my favorite deputy! (The Logo of Toy Story 4 Ever is shown) *(Randy Newman's "You've Got a Friend in Me" plays (for the Asian (especially the Japanese version) releases, the song is sung by Isao Sasaki in English), while Andy does various activities with Woody: Andy turns the Western town boxes around to reveal cows drawn on the other side. He grabs a jump rope and pretends Woody is lassoing the cattle. Andy then rides Woody around on an RC (remote control) car, and herds the remaining "cow" boxes under Molly's crib. Andy places Woody on the top of the stairwell banister allowing the doll to slide downstairs. Andy races ahead and catches him at the bottom. Andy and Woody fall into the La-Z-Boy chair and spin around and around. Next, Andy uses the La-Z-Boy foot rest as a catapult. Andy flings Woody across the room to the sofa. Woody lies limp on the sofa after he got playes by Woody while Andy is heard talking to his mother) *'Randy Newman/Isao Sasaki:' You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you, boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me *(Mrs. Davis, Andy's thirty eight-year-old mom, has just finished decorating the area with streamers and balloons. A banner is draped across the archway. It reads: "Happy Birthday Andy." Woody's frozen face stares in the direction of the birthday decorations) *'Andy:' Wow, cool! *'Mrs. Davis:' What do you think? *'Andy:' Wow, this looks great! *'Mrs. Davis:' Okay, birthday boy. *'Andy:' We saw that at the store. I asked you for it. Wow, look at that! That's so…oh my gosh. *'Mrs. Davis:' (counting the chairs while Andy is admiring the decorations) Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. *'Andy:' Can we leave this up 'til we move? *'Mrs. Davis:' Well, sure, we can leave it up. *'Andy:' Yeah! *'Mrs. Davis:' Now go get Molly. Your friends are gonna be here any minute. *'Andy:' Okay. It's party time, Woody! (picks up Woody from the couch and runs upstairs) YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!!!!! *(Andy, holding Woody, enters the room. Molly is still banging Potato Head against her crib railing. Andy tips Woody's hat at her) *'Andy:' Howdy, Little Lady! *(He deposits Woody on the bed and pulls his string one last time) *'Woody (voice box):' Somebody's poisoned the waterhole… *'Andy:' C'mon, Molly. (picks up Molly) Oh, you're getting heavy! (to Woody) See ya later, Woody. (exits the room) *(Woody's eyes come to life. The cowboy doll sits up, his expression changing from a smile to worry) *'Woody:' (to himself) Pull my string! The birthday party's today?! (thinks, then turns to the room) Okay, everybody; coast is clear! *(The bedroom comes alive. Toys, including a small wind-up binoculars named Lenny, a shark squeaker named Mr. Shark, and the RC car emerge from the toy box, the closet, and the shelves in a flurry of activity. Potato Head his body parts strewn across the floor, sits himself upright and begins to re-assemble himself) *'Mr. Potato Head:' "Ages three and up". It's on my box. "Ages three and up"! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool. *(The toys all over Andy's room start moving around. RC Car races around the room. A blue robot and his snake friend yield for RC to drive by. Little Tikes get in their little fire truck as Hamm the piggy bank flips one last penny into his coin slot. Potato Head walks up to him. All his facial pieces are in the wrong slots) *'Mr. Potato Head:' Hey, Hamm, look. I'm Picasso! *'Hamm:' I don't get it. (walks away) *'Mr. Potato Head:' You uncultured swine! (to another toy) What are you looking at?! Ya hockey puck! (walks past, revealing a hockey puck figurine) *(Woody sits on the edge of the bed observing all the activity. He turns to a plastic green army man, Sargent, standing on the night stand) *'Woody:' Hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? *'Sargent:' (saluting) Sir! No, sir! *'Woody:' Okay. Hey, thank you. At ease. (hops off the bed) Hey, uhhhh, Slinky? *(Slinky the toy dog appears from under the bed pushing out a checker board set) *'Slinky Dog:' Right here, Woody! I'm red this time. *'Woody:' No, Slink — *'Slinky:' Oh, well, alright, you can be red if you want. *'Woody:' Not now, Slink. I've got some bad news. *'Slinky:' Bad news—?!? *'Woody:' Shhhh! *(Woody covers up Slinky's mouth, aware that the other toys in the room are watching. He leans in close to Slinky) *'Woody:' (whispering) Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy. *'Slinky:' Got it. (shuffles off) *'Woody:' BE HAPPY. *(Slinky perks up his gait and laughs hard. Woody proceeds in the other direction. He passes the blue robot and his snake friend) *'Woody:' (to the room) Staff meeting, everybody! (aside) Snake, Robot, podium, please. *(Robot and Snake come out from under the bed and reluctantly follow Woody. Woody walks past an Etch-A-Sketch, Etch, going the other direction) *'Woody:' Hey, Etch. Draw! *(They both whip around like gunfighters. Before Woody can fully extend his arm out, the Etch-A-Sketch etches a gun on its screen) *'Woody:' (pretending to be shot) Ugh!! You got me again, Etch! You've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the West. *'Slinky:' (to another group of toys) Got a staff meeting, you guys, c'mon, let's go! *(Robot and Snake begin constructing a podium made out of LEGO sets and a Tinker Toy tub while Woody searches the floor) *'Woody:' Now where is that—? Aw, hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? *(Woody spots the doodle pad on the floor by the desk and walks over to it. As he reaches down to pick it up…Rex, the plastic dinosaur, jumps out to scare Woody) *'Rex:' RAAAAAWWWWRRR!!! *'Woody:' (unaffected) Oh, how ya doin', Rex? *'Rex:' (suddenly timid) Were you scared? Tell me honestly. *'Woody:' I was close to being scared that time. *'Rex:' (following Woody back to the podium) I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying. *(A crook suddenly grabs Woody's neck and jerks him towards Bo, the porcelain figurine) *'Woody:' (chocking) Aach! — Oh, hi, Bo. *'Bo Peep:' I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. *'Woody:' (blushing) Oh, hey…it was nothing. *'Bo:' What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep for me tonight? *'Woody:' (very flustered) Oh, yeah! *(Bo saunters back towards her lamp stand, passing a stack of ABC blocks) *'Bo:' Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away. *(Woody is left lovestruck. All the rest of the toys in the room are filing past Slinky) *'Slinky:' (to the Troikas) C'mon, c'mon. Smaller toys up front. (to the lovestruck Woody) Hey, Woody! C'mon! *(Woody snaps out of his trance and rushes over to the podium. The toys crowd together as Woody steps up to the podium. Mike, a toy tape recorder, waddles up next to Woody and indicates his microphone) *'Mike:' AHEM. *'Woody:' Oh, thanks, Mike. (grabs the microphone, then turns to the crowded toys) Okay — (to Mike) Oh, whoa, step back. (Mike waddles back a step to stop the feedback) Hello? Check? Better? Great. Everybody hear me? (to Lotso, Dolly, and Ducky) Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great! Okay. First item today: Has everyone picked a moving buddy? *'Hamm:' (moaning) "Moving buddy"?! You can't be serious! *'Rex:' Well, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Do we have to hold hands? *(Mr. Potato Head waves his arm out its socket, and the toys laugh and snicker) *'Woody:' You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy: If you don't have one, get one! (checks the pad) All right, next. Tuesday night's "Plastic Corrosion Awareness" meeting was, I think, a big success, and we want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you, Mr. Spell. *(The words "You're welcome" scroll across Mr. Spell's display screen as he speaks) *'Mr. Spell:' Y-O-U-'R-E W-E-L-C-O-M-E. *'Woody:' Okay, one minor note here. (under his breath) Andy's birthday party's been moved to today. (full voice) Next we have— *(The toys all panic) *'Rex:' What?! What do you mean, the party's today?! His birthday's not 'til next week! *'Hamm:' What's going on down there?! Is his Mom losing her marbles?! *'Woody:' Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move. I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. *'Mr. Potato Head:' Of course Woody ain't worried! He's been Andy's favorite since kindergarten! *'Slinky:' Hey, hey! C'mon, Potato Head! If Woody says it's all right, then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. (Potato Head takes off his mouth and mimes kissing his own butt) Woody has never steered us wrong before. *'Wooody:' C'mon, guys, every Christmas and birthday, we go through this. *'Rex:' But what if Andy gets another dinosaur? A mean one? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection! *'Woody:' Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Andy we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we're played with — (steps down from the podium and walks towards the crowd with Mr. Mike) What matters is that we're here for Andy when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right? *(Everyone is now looking down, sheepish) *'Hamm:' Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting, but…THEY'RE HERE!!! Birthday guests at three o'clock!! *'Woody:' Stay calm, everyone! *(The toys panic and stampede over Woody towards the bedroom window, leaving him alone on the floor) *'Woody:' Uh, meeting adjourned. *(The toys all crowd around the bedroom window, trying to get a peek outside) *'Hamm:' Oh, boy. Will ya take a look at all those presents? *'Mr. Potato Head:' I can't see a thing! *(Unable to see over the crowd, Potato Head pulls his eyes out of his head and holds them up over the other toys. The present-carrying children file towards the front door) *'Hamm:' Yes sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure. *'Rex:' (panicked) Any dinosaur-shaped ones? *'Hamm:' Oh, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, you idiot. *(The presents keep coming) *'Rex:' They're getting bigger! *'Slinky:' Wait, there's a nice little one over there. *(At first, the kid's present appears to be a little box, but then the kid turns, revealing the present four feet long. The toys shriek. Down on the floor, Woody smacks his hand to his forehead in surrender, finally losing it) *'Mr. Spell:' S-P-E-L-L T-H-E W-O-R-D "T-R-A-S-H-C-A-N". *'Rex:' We're doomed! *'Woody:' All right! ALL RIGHT!! (the toys turn inside and look down at him) If I send out the troops…will you all calm down?! *'Rex:' YES! YES! We promise! *'Woody:' Okay! Save your batteries. *'Hamm:' Eh, very good, Woody. That's using the old noodle. *(Woody jumps up onto Andy's bed and turns to the Sargent on the nightstand) *'Woody:' Sargent. Establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do. *'Sargeant:' Yes, SIR! *(The green army man hops down to the floor where a "Bucket O' Soldiers" sits) *'Sarge:' All right, men, you heard him. Code Red! Repeat: we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move! Move, move, move, move! *(The green army men file out of the bucket and march in formation across the bedroom floor) TBA - Previous Next - 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Toy Story Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas